This invention relates to a disc brake for an automotive vehicle.
More specifically our invention concerns an improved hydraulic seal for hydraulically sealing the brake actuating piston within the cylinder. Conventional sealing means of the prior art is designed to not only provide a hydraulic seal between the piston and cylinder but also to exert a resisting force tending to prevent full retraction of the piston upon release of the brakes. Such a seal design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,466.
Although effective, such sealing means may at times create too much resistance thereby causing the friction pads to excessively drag.